This application is a continuation-in-part from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/290,825, filed Nov. 7, 2011, which was a continuation-in-part from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/153,856, filed on Jun. 6, 2011. The entirety of each application is hereby fully incorporated by reference herein.
The present disclosure relates to compositions and processes for depositing and forming palladium layers on various substrates. The compositions may be solutions, for example, and used to coat, print, etc. objects such as electronic devices or components thereof by solution deposition processes including spin coating, dip coating, and inkjet printing.
Palladium (Pd) is a rare metal with many unique properties, resulting in its widespread use. For example, palladium is used in catalytic converters of automobiles to convert combustion byproducts into less harmful substances. Palladium is also used in many electronics devices, ceramic capacitors, fuel cells, and so on. Palladium structures are conventionally formed in such devices by electroplating, sputtering, or chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
It would be desirable to use lower-cost approaches to form palladium structures. There is a need for solution-processable compositions that can be used for palladium deposition.